


太想闯遍这地球 4

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 2





	太想闯遍这地球 4

【kh预警 AU dancer kenny x 柜哥hins】  
【哔——（按喇叭）】

情侣在一起之后会越来越像吗？  
hins觉得自己没变好看，生活习惯倒是越来越贴近那只夜行动物，以前十点下班十二点前怎么也睡了，现在十一点多回到家，再和他聊天到一两点成了家常便饭。更气的是，每当自己和他抱怨本来就很重的黑眼圈变重了，才熬了几天，遮瑕就要上多两层才能遮住的时候，kenny总是瞪着大眼睛理直气壮地回答  
“我以前够两三点起身咯，呢排日日都早醒，宜家先十点咋，陪你食紧早餐啦”  
hins费了好大劲才撇下去的嘴角一秒破功，他感觉自己一辈子也不会对kenny生气，嗯，应该不会。

hins的胆子也变大了。有一次下班后，他们在无人的厕所隔间里互相帮对方解决，两只棍撞下撞下，再赶在清洁阿姨最后一次打扫前（感谢严格按照时间表的阿姨）清理现场，出去洗手，装作不认识前后脚离开。

他们想要的哪止这些呢？可惜身边有太多阻碍。hins的妈妈只允许他一个月去同学家玩一次游戏（这是他上次用的借口），一周又要上6天班，周末放假的那天kenny又满课，加上kenny妹妹还要在这待几天，爸妈不在身边，又不会看中文，kenny要随叫随到。

周二晚饭时间，hins收到来自kenny的配文“英国妹翻去啦！”的性感半裸自拍视频后，向上司拿了一天年假。  
“喂 bb 我听日上去”  
“唔使翻工？”  
“AL”（年假）  
“点解突然请假嘅 好痕咩？  
“超级”  
“宜家我唸下都想扯”  
“得啦得啦 翻工 听日慢慢玩”  
“喂呀 撩起人哋又走 今晚唔使接你放工啦？”  
“明明你勾引我先！听日成日咁长 今晚唔好嘥车钱 等阵认真上堂”  
“咁好咯 love u byeeeee”  
“love u”

hins按响门铃的时候，kenny刚好咬掉最后一口面包，暂时亲不了，就只能加倍地抱了，手使劲抓着hins软弹的屁股，头靠在他肩膀上，用力地吸着他的香味。  
面包终于吞下去了，kenny亲了一口hins的侧颈，松开他，“终于见到你啦，琴晚好挂住你。不如除鞋啦，我先刷牙”然后拉着他进了房间。  
“快d啦，好难忍啊”hins一躺到床上，闻着kenny的荷尔蒙味道就开始发骚，“我除左衫啦，留条底裤比你除”  
这些话，换做是谁都忍不了，kenny刷牙刷到一半直接漱口出去，阳光打在几乎全裸的hins身上，好美。

“做咩今日咁淫？huh？”kenny压在hins身上，抓着他的手隔在两人胸膛之间。  
“训系你张床度就好想要”  
“上次系咪屌得你好舒服”  
“系 好中意”  
kenny放开他，手往下面伸进hins的内裤里摸，再用嘴封住他的喘息，只有扭动的身体无声地诉说着。  
“点解咁快出水嘅？”kenny在hins身上擦手，擦掉一片粘液。  
“因为你咯”

kenny褪掉hins的内裤，小心翼翼地丢到桌子上，握住hins的挺立，先用舌头在顶部打转，再慢慢下口，直到深喉，重复几次。kenny把hins的腿分开，屁股抬起，让他以一个令人脸红的姿势躺着，抱着他的腿埋下头，顺着柱体往下滑，嘴亲上粉嫩的小穴，舌头伸进去刺激，黏黏腻腻的口水声和hins的呻吟交织，格外动听。

“唔...好正 唔好停”  
kenny嘴上不停，手抓上那根东西，上下撸动。  
“唔好唔好 唔好果度”hins按住kenny的手臂，但无事于补，反而让kenny加快了速度。  
“唔得啊！要射啦！”hins在挣扎，无奈下半身被牢牢抱住，kenny还在继续高强度前后夹击。  
不出一两分钟，伴随着一声声叫喊，hins射在了kenny手里。

kenny放开hins，把手上的精液涂到自己身体上，站在床边  
“食干净佢好唔好？”  
hins坐起来，抱住kenny的腰，认认真真地舔了起来，kenny摸着他的头  
“我bb好乖，好听话”  
吃完身上的残余之后，hins主动拉下kenny的裤子，握着他的巨大，抬头问他  
“我可唔可以食？我以前冇食过唔知你舒唔舒服”  
“咁系可以啦”

hins学着kenny的样子，伸出舌头舔舔柱顶，然后慢慢把整根放入，可惜吞到一半就顶住了。  
“唔紧要，慢慢来，唔使全部入去都舒服，你奶我春袋试下，小心牙唔好碰到”  
丸袋一下被温暖湿润的口腔包住，湿滑的舌头贴了上去  
“啊...yeah...继续...啊...上小小..顺住条撚奶..系啦”kenny按着hins的头指导他。  
“越来越大了，含唔落”含了一阵之后，hins抬起头委屈巴巴地说  
“咁好啦，你跪系度，狗仔式果种，pat pat抬高，对脚擘开d”kenny把裤子甩掉，拿来润滑剂，准备帮他扩张。

因为刚刚口过的缘故，kenny直接放入两根手指，勉勉强强进去了，找到前列腺，按两下，hins的腰立刻塌了下去，kenny用手指进进出出，hins又开始哼哼唧唧。  
“我入来了喔”  
“快撚d啦”  
“哗 咁串嘅？”  
kenny带好套，在hins的股缝间摩擦，hins用屁股上下蹭那硬棍，第一次尝过甜头之后就有了身体记忆。

kenny慢慢把分身送入，从他的角度看风景极好，hins腰细屁股大，算是瘦削身材里很性感的那种，白天光线足，视觉冲击比那天晚上强多了。他在hins的屁股上拍了两巴掌，对方很享受的样子。他一边加快抽插一边俯下身亲hins，在他耳边讲荤话  
“呢个姿势大唔大？我觉得顶得好入喔”  
hins只能在喘息之间颤抖着挤出一个“大”  
“啊..好紧好舒服...好想日日都同你搞..好爱你”  
kenny一只手帮hins打飞机，另一只手玩他的乳头，理智是什么？hins不知道。  
kenny结束第一段打桩，停下来休息，  
“硬晒喔，啱啱先射完，咁快又硬，果然系后生仔。想唔想转个姿势？”  
“是但啦”hins嘴上说着随便但已经趴下了，他也有点累了。

“到你郁，过来”kenny躺下。  
“点郁啊？我又冇郁过。”hins爬过来坐在kenny身上，有点手足无措。  
“你先起身，唔系企起身，姐系唔好坐系度，”kenny扶着自己的阳器帮忙找位置。  
“慢慢向后坐，唔好一下坐落来”  
hins跟随他的指引坐了下去，又是全新的一种满足感  
“咁我点郁？”  
kenny靠着床边坐起来，托着hins的屁股开始上上下下  
“你唔好用力，我够力托住你”  
几番进出，hins慢慢找到了上位的技巧，抱着kenny的脖子开始自己动，几次爽到脱力，一下子坐到底，惹得两个人同时叫出来。  
“唔得啊...腰酸脚软...到你郁啦”hins瘫在kenny怀里不想动了。  
kenny把他推倒到床的另一端，顺势换成了传教士姿势，疯狂抽插，hins又射了，之后kenny也射在了里面。

kenny拔出来，把套扔在床上，抱住hins亲亲，留住事后的温存。  
“今日请假请得好抵”  
“你满意就得”  
“呜 以后你唔要我点算 我去边度揾第二个你”  
“我绝不罕有 往街里绕过一周 我便化乌有（唱）讲笑啫 点解突然间咁讲”  
“你ig咁多follower 张张相都咁多like，张张相都咁少布，comment（评论区）度又咁多人话中意你，你仲要覆佢地！你d cover（翻跳）视频咁多view（观看量），你宜家都咁多fans，节目出街以后点算 全香港同我争？”

“呢d系我嘅工作，好似你遇到猪扒都要赞佢靓。你要氹佢开心 ，佢先会买你d野 我嘅工作就系要氹全世界人开心，咁先有公司肯签我，明唔明”  
hins似懂非懂地点了点头，kenny接着说  
“宜家我有两万几个follower，可能以后我有五万个，十万个follower，但我只会同你，好似宜家咁，冇洗面冇梳头唔着衫一齐训，呢个先系真正嘅我。俾d信心自己，你真系好好㗎，i love u”  
“我都love u”  
“起身冲凉了好唔好 肚饿”  
“嗯 我都肚饿”

“你识唔识煮饭？我煮野太难食 惊食到你唔舒服”  
洗完澡的两个人站在冰箱面前发呆。  
“我煮野ok嘅，想食咩？”  
“唔好煎炸，清淡d，礼拜一开始录影，唔生得暗疮。”  
hins选了几样食材，进了厨房。  
“你攞两个大碗出来啦，仲有油同盐”  
kenny乖乖照做  
“你慢慢煮，我去换床单，有乜嘢嗌我，锡啖，mua”

吃完番茄肥牛面后，他们俩躺床上玩手机，玩累了就靠着对方睡一觉，睡醒之后太阳已经渐渐西斜。  
hins趴在kenny心口，玩着他的手指  
“点解时间过得咁快，听日你就要影相，下个礼拜一就开始录影同宣传，过多半个月节目都出街，你准备好未？会唔会好紧张？”  
“我紧张就唔紧张，re唔ready呢，以前我就ready，遇到你之后就，有d动摇。”  
“点解啊？我ready啦，我ready做冠军家属啦。”  
“如果真系咁好彩红左，以后会好忙㗎喔，冇得日日陪你，你会唔会嬲猪”  
“你做到自己中意嘅事，一个礼拜见到一两次就得㗎啦，我尽力唔扭计，尽力支持你”  
“唉，唔讲呢d，食唔食饭？出去食餐正嘢。法国餐厅？”  
“我着呢件衫会比人拦㗎”  
“和牛放题？”  
“好呀，我最中意寿喜烧，快d起身走人”  
“等阵！我仲有一个问题，呢件衫可唔可以俾我，你随便攞我d衫着，我听日想着你件衫，好似你陪住我咁。”  
“冇问题，即刻除比你。”  
“仲有，再锡多阵，出左去就冇得锡啦”  
kenny扑了上去。


End file.
